


A Lion's Fight

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Ron Weasley, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bottom Ron Weasley, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Heavy BDSM, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Not actual rape, POV Ron Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sappy Ending, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stay-At-Home Parent Harry Potter, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Ron and Harry have always been close. Then being best mates just didn't work anymore. Some things you can't undo.While this is marked a rape fic it is CON NON CON (consensually not consensual aka rape fantasy). Read the tags and authors note.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	A Lion's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is NOT for the faint of heart. It is an extreme BDSM scene. EXTREME. Hard. Dirty. If you are looking for something gentle in this regard, and a soft take on the kink, you will most definitely NOT find it here. It’s called a rape fantasy for a reason. That is why I also marked it as a rape fic despite it being con non con (consensually not consensual).
> 
> I may have gone a teeny itty bit….maybe a lot….overboard with description. Sorry not sorry. I like detail. 
> 
> If you choose to proceed and manage the first half, I can promise you there is an aftercare scene that just caused my heart to absolutely melt writing it. I’m definitely writing another somewhere along these lines! I enjoyed it so much! This fic got in my head and went wild.
> 
> No kink shaming. I will just delete comments.

Both of their breathing was rough, and there was a fire flickering in Harry's eyes that rivaled the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He had had to pick now to do this. The bloke went out of his way to pick the worst times to start things with him. 

Ron deflected his next spell easily guiding it away from him. Six years of auror training on top of being a war veteran paid off in serious duels like this. Although Harry hadn’t been an auror for more than four years he was still on top of his game. Undeniably a naturally skilled fighter in all aspects, and on top of being one of the most powerful wizards of their time? That ability would never dull no matter how long he went without confrontation. 

Proven again by how quickly he was casting everything between offensive magic, and defensive barriers. His old friend was throwing what the redhead knew were definitely a few nasty jinxes, and probably some hexes. It was like he made it his personal goal to stupefy him instead of just disarming him. 

It’s why they had already been at it nearly five minutes. Throwing magic at each other trying to get the upper hand. Harry admittedly had the upper hand at this point, determined to take him down, but he wasn’t going without a fight. 

Apparently the bloke was growing sick of the dueling though because each time he shot an offensive spell at him he started advanced forward. Looking angry, and frustrated as ever for being held off so long. It made him sweat a little watching Harry get closer. No matter how fast he was at deflecting the speed at which he moved he wasn’t able to step back at the same speed to keep a distance. 

Another reason the bloke always held more than his own in a fight was because he wasn’t afraid to take it to a more primal method. Most wizards never thought about physical fights. Harry did. Even he enjoyed a good muggle scrap. There was something sickly satisfying in the skin on skin action of overpowering someone. 

Ron tried to take larger steps back away from him. Despite the serious rush he got from their physical fights, he avoided it at all cost with Harry. It was always what he was trying to aim for though. A physical confrontation between the two of them. Even the few times he had gotten stupefied the bloke was physically on top of him in seconds claiming his victory.

Once the raven haired man got within about eight feet to him is when he started to really worry. He was still in the warehouse he was unfamiliar with. It had been a random floo in report, claiming a potential burglary. Being the bloody weekend he had been annoyed enough at being sent out into the field, and finding out it had been a false lead had been just infuriating. Having his few days of carefreeness disrupted. 

Briefly he wondered if Harry had set a tracking spell on him. It was the only explanation for his random appearances when he was out. Even when he was not anywhere near his cottage, or any of their mutual friends. Then when he did appear half the time it was out of the shadows like he had been watching and waiting. Just like the bloke had done today after he had waved the other aurors off to go home while he sent out a patronus of the report. 

As they had shifted in the building during their duel the line to the exit became a bit foggy in memory. Ron made the mistake of taking two seconds to glance around for the door. For it or just anything he could hide behind that would give him the opportunity to apparate without getting hexed in the process. 

Those two seconds cost him. They allowed enough time for Harry to knock both his wand out of his hand, and the air out of his lungs as he tackled him to the ground. The shoulder to his stomach was hard, and the concrete floor even harder. 

Even though the bloke was already trying to climb on top of him, there was enough space between their bodies for him to bring his knee up and hit him in the ribs. The blow knocked Harry off balance. However he wasn’t able to completely roll away as nails dragged across his chest trying to keep him from moving. They managed to dig into his skin despite his shirt, causing him to wince. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Ron said angrily as he was pulled back flat onto the floor. He tried to pry his hand off of him, but Harry only growled, regaining himself. 

Ron leaned up, punching him in the jaw as the bloke started to throw a leg over him. However it didn’t seem to phase him considering he just got punched in the jaw in return. The impact sent his face flying to the left. 

“You stupid arsehole!” the redhead shouted, going to wipe the blood from his lip. Harry prevented the move though by holding his shoulder down. Ron used his other arm to try to shove him from the side. Adrenaline started to truly fuel him on top of the anger. Anger that stemmed from the call into the field, and now this completely unyielding thing between the two of them. 

Harry punched him again, this time in the cheek, sending him completely flat back onto the floor with a thud. It was enough of a hit that he felt slightly dizzy from both impacts. Then with an umph he knew he was in actual trouble. Especially for putting up such a fight. 

Usually he didn’t fight him as hard, and Harry got his fill of their altercations pretty quick. Apparently that wasn’t going to be the case this time as a strong hand suddenly wrapped around his neck. 

Ron’s eyes widened, grabbing his wrist with both hands trying to pull it off, but the bloke had already secured his position, straddling his waist keeping him imobile. Even as he continued to struggle, and so he would get off of him. It’s what he got for going so long without giving him such attention. The slight fear of passing out started to set in making him a bit more frantic. Especially as Harry’s vibrant green eyes remained unwavering, and intensely focused. 

Harry looked down at him dangerously in a way that seemed like seething. His heavy breathing. “Red?” he asked lowly. 

“Fuck you!” Ron spat up at him realizing he had just enough room to move and breath. When he did the wide hand around his neck tightened threateningly squashed that realization. 

“Fucking…” the redhead grumbled as he started to cough due to the pressure on his throat. “Green,” he managed to choke out, and as he said it a grin that looked like insanity took over Harry's face right before he felt the squeeze of apparition. 

The next thing Ron knew the hand was gone from his throat, and he was his landing somewhere on the ground. If he wasn’t used to dropping and rolling to dodge curses his back would have hurt. Just like in those situations he instinctively tried to roll and jump right back up, but Harry was already coming down on top of him. 

Ron kicked him in the stomach again on his descent, and he thanked his long legs for creating even further extra space between them. Usually in their confrontations when they turned this physical the bloke was smart enough to avoid the move. Again though usually he didn’t fight him as much, just giving him what he wanted, but today it felt like something much more was driving him.

Harry actually made a noise of pain at the blow that he hadn’t with the first. He held onto his probably pained stomach as he fell to the side. It actually allowed the redhead enough time to get to his feet. 

Looking around he registered the tree line a short jog away. If he could just get behind a tree he could apparate. Even the open expanse of a hillside they were on left him too vulnerable for Harry’s quick casting. 

Just as Ron lifted his foot to run a hand latched around his ankle. He tried to jump free of it, but it resulted in him almost face planting into the grass if he hadn’t gotten his hands under himself in time. Still he tried to push himself back up like a spring, and pull free. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry snarled from behind him, digging his nails deeply into the boney area as he tried dragging him backwards. 

Ron still tried to move forward by raising back up onto his hands. When he failed to pull his foot free he rolled back onto his back hoping to dislodge him by kicking him in the shoulder with his other leg. Harry predicted the move though, leaning to the side and using the opportunity to drag him even closer. 

It caused the redhead to start feeling a rush at the possibility of being pinned again. Twisting his body he did manage to successfully kick the bloke in the hip. When his hand let go in surprise he grabbed the side of Harry’s neck, pushing him down and over away from him. 

“Son of a….” Harry started with a wince. The snarl from behind him told Ron the pain was only making the bloke more determined to get him, and he wasn’t wrong as his calves were wrapped together by his arms. Sending him toppling down flat onto his chest due to only having just made it up to his toes with bent knees ready to launch forward in a run. 

The small fall felt like one of defeat as he suddenly became aware of the sharp marks where Harry had clawed at his upper body. Especially when a hand between his shoulder blades pushed him harder into dirt. He found it harder to breathe, but he didn’t know if that was from the pressure or the work out he had just been through. 

“No more running from me,” Harry said dangerously, half sitting on the back of his legs. He sounded a little out of breath as well. 

Mentally cursed himself Ron tried to think of a way to get out of this one. While he tended to be the stronger one physically Harry could get the upper hand in the right circumstances plus he was still the stronger one magically. One incarcerous, and he was completely stuck in place. Although that wasn’t the way he liked it. Sometimes he was able to talk him down. He knew what the bloke wanted. It was always the same thing. 

Harry took the pressure off a little, leaning back and adjusted himself into what was probably a more comfortable sitting position a little higher up to his thighs. “Where did you think you were going Ron? Don’t want to hang out with your best mate ?” he asked him playfully, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“You’re not my best mate!” the redhead spat passionately trying to turn his head around and face him. It couldn’t have been further from the truth. It had been years since they had been best mates, but the bloke just couldn’t let the old title between them die. 

“Just hurt my feelings, why don’t you,” Harry said, and the mock hurt was obvious. 

“God damnit Harry get the fuck off me!” Ron demanded shaking due to the situation. Sometimes Harry tried to get him to submit to him like a bloody dog. 

“I don’t think so. It’s been a while since we had any quality time,” Harry said innocently. 

“Exactly!” Ron pointed out trying to wiggle hopelessly from under the weight of his hand, and body. “All the more reason for you to get off my arse!” 

“Oh, but I’m not on your arse,” Harry pointed out by raising up off his legs.

Ron’s waited with baited breath only feeling Harry’s knees slightly beside him. After a second of hopefulness without anything weighing him down, slowly he stretched out his arms. Getting some traction to move out from underneath him.

As soon as he did though Harry dropped his body weight right on top of him, actually on his arse this time, causing him to flatten with a huff of annoyance. He groaned loudly when the bloke slid heavily down the curve of his backside as if to make a point. 

“Now I am,” he laughed maniacally, far too pleased with himself. “Don’t make a noise like that though. Someone might think you enjoy it. Then I’ll really have to get off ON your arse.” 

Ron was unable to resist a desperate whimper at the insinuation. It wasn’t what it sounded like. Sure he had tried to get the better of him, but he never done that. No matter what had happened before surely he wouldn’t do…..that. 

“Like that idea do you?” Harry asked, clearly trying to rile him up some more.

“No!” he shot back quickly, trying to shake the image from his head. That wasn’t an image he wanted. His best mate, ex best mate, wouldn’t just start wanking over top of him.

“I don’t know….” Harry rocked against his arse a few times forcing him to move back and forth also. Each time putting extra pressure on his cock and bollocks as his pelvis was ground against the earth. “Sure sounded like you do.”

Ron bit his lip to keep from making anymore noise, so Harry wouldn’t interrupt it as pleasure. It didn’t help when the bloke repeated the movement, steadily starting to rock against his arse, friction starting to stimulate his body in a way it most definitely shouldn’t. He tried hopelessly to move away, but it was hopeless for a reason with how firmly he was pinned. 

“Hmmm….” Harry hummed from behind him, and then Ron yelped in surprise as fresh air hit his legs, and arse. The cool blades of grass brushing his exposed crotch. “That should make it easier for us.” 

“Wai...wha...what?” Ron stuttered at first in complete shock. “Give me back my trousers you git! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he demanded breathlessly, refusing to acknowledge the feeling of rough fabric of jeans against his skin. He wanted his pants back. He just wanted his pants back. 

All he wanted was his pants back. He was absolutely horrified that they were gone. That his bottom half was completely exposed for the world to see. Trying to swivel his head around despite being on the ground he looked for people, and for his trousers. He needed his trousers back on. 

“Oh don’t worry. No one is here. I mean there is a village that way,” Harry said thoughtfully, and quite carelessly. “Although no one ever comes up here. I think anyways though...” 

Ron felt a little light headed from the intense turn of events. Their common occasional brawl flipping into something sinister. “Harry….” he tried to say calmly, hoping a civil approach would get him his most personal bits covered again. “Please give me my trousers back.” 

He let out a stuttered breath, and closed his eyes trying to remain calm despite the goosebumps that were caused by feeling the bloke's fingers start to lightly skim over the small of his back. At least he hadn’t said no. Then his face flushed red, and he swallowed the taste of his bloody lip as his fingers started downward, hitting his naked flesh until they started slipping between his arse cheeks. He had a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to be getting his trousers back. 

“Harry…” he nearly cried, squeezing his eyes shut at the thought of what felt like was going to happen. Everyone knew that Harry was into blokes, however this wasn’t something he would have ever thought would occur when he had found out. He had cared greatly for his best mate at one point, and realized he had been blinded to see past what was really there. 

“Please,” he choked a little.

Despite his small words, Harry's fingers continued to slide through his crack. He tried to clench his cheeks, and shift his pelvis away, but it only caused him to find what was his own erection grinding into the ground. Especially when his old friend pushed roughly on his secret. 

“Merlin,” Harry breathed lowly before starting to laugh quite manically. “A bloody auror on the job running around with a plug up his arse?” 

Harry made it sound like it was the funniest thing he had ever discovered. Pushing on the plug handle harder, twisting it causing him to whimper. Ron desperately wanted to hide his face in his hands and die from both horror and embarrassment. Considering his position he settled for burying his hands in his hair.

“My my. What would the head of the department think?” Harry tsked. “Even I’m not that perverted of a poof.” he continued to laugh.

“Takes one to know one. I’d be surprised if you don’t have one up your arse right now,” Ron snapped back without thinking, and he regretted it instantly as Harry pressed his face into the dirt, causing him to groan from the pressure on his upper neck. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” the bloke growled. “However it seems I’m the winner here. As my previous ‘best mate,” he emphasised dramatically. “...and how many times I’ve beat your sorry arse, you should remember by now. I ALWAYS win.”

Harry pushed roughly on the plug nestled in his body causing him to mewl against his will. It’s what he got for wearing it. 

“No wonder you started turning down the witches. Did my ‘gay’ rub off on you?” he asked. 

His old friend leant over him, lightly rubbing his pelvis against his arse. Clearly wanting him to know about the hardness in his trousers. The redhead’s eyes widened, and he felt like his throat was going to close. Blood draining from his face. 

“Is that why you ended our friendship?” Harry continued. “Not standing the confusion I would cause you bringing blokes into my life with you in it too?” 

Ron refused to say anything. Mostly because he couldn’t. He shook his head repeatedly, his skin and mind tingled with worry. 

“I can promise you it’s good,” Harry practically purred, causing the hair on his arms to stand up. The reaction he had to the sound was terrified. Especially feeling his cock twitch against the ground, as the bloke started to slowly pull the plug out of his arse. 

He was starting to lose his ability to remain calm. How was he supposed to even remotely remain calm? What was happening was indescribable to the point he couldn’t even process it. 

“Then again, considering this I’m willing to bet you are aware of it. Talk about a revelation,” Harry chuckled. 

Ron began panting out of something that seemed akin to fear as the bloke started teasing against his rim with the tips of his fingers. He tried to keep his muscles tight, but the continued soft ministrations, had it wanting to relax. Which obviously Harry picked up on since he took advantage of his body’s half a second delay in obeying his mind. 

The sting was painful, causing him to hiss, and squeeze his eyes shut tightly as two fingers were thrust into him too fast. He was beyond grateful for the lingering lube from earlier. Otherwise he couldn’t even imagine how worse it would have been. 

A plug was just something he had grown use to using since discovering he liked blokes. The full feeling leaving him always made him feel empty inside. Now he wanted anything but that sensation.

“Who am I to say no to something so inviting?” Harry said dangerously low, startling his mind as he started to move the digits in and out of him at an uncaring pace. 

Ron cried a little at the repeated intrusion. He had never cared about the bloke’s preferneces, however it was his fault he had gotten outed. No one forgot it either, despite The Prophet not daring to discuss Harry’s sexuality anymore. They had gotten themselves hexed numerous times once it had been revealed. To the point Harry had actually received a warning from the aurors for violence. 

“Harry stop!” the redhead pleaded failing to keep some of the tears at bay. “You can’t…just….just give me my pants. You can’t do this!” 

“Oh I assure you I can,” he said, forcing a third finger into his channel, trying to spread them all and pry him open,. 

Ron beat his forehead on the ground so he wouldn’t start sobbing. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t right on so many levels, but still with every bit of movement his cock hardened further than it already had underneath him until he was engulfed with physical feelings of both pain and low lying arousal in his crotch. 

“Merlin...Harry…please...please….just...” Ron tried to beg, but he couldn’t seem to form any coherent thought. That was until he felt the hot flesh of a cock against his arse cheek causing his heart rate to skyrocket. He tried to push up from the ground, but he was practically punched back down the little he had risen in the spine. The heavier full weight of his upper body on his hand kept him in place causing the area to start going numb. Unless it was the lack of oxygen from his lungs being squashed. 

“No no no no no!” Ron fully cried letting the tears fall freely, not knowing what else to do. Who cared if he was a man at that moment he couldn’t be taken like this. “Don’t! Harry don’t! I’ll do anything, just don’t….not….you wouldn’t! It’s me for Merlin’s sake Harry! Me!”.

To his surprise the bloke’s hand stilled, but he kept his fingers buried inside him, his thumb stroking the already sore rim clenching around them. Then Harry leaned over his back slowly. Softly. It was a horribly quiet moment only filled with his sobbing. 

“Green?” Harry whispered almost normally into his ear. 

The hot breath did horrible things to his body that it shouldn’t. His eyes fluttered trying to clear the wetness and his head, ignoring his aching cock that kept trying to get his attention. Ron beat his head on the ground more in protest with himself.

“Green,” he replied back quietly. 

As soon as the word left his mouth Harry pushed off him roughly like he wasn’t even there, and then all Ron registered was his own screaming. Which was anything but what the quiet voice he had just had. He screamed as the bloke’s horribly stiff cock plunged into his arse without any warning. Completely raw, and the redhead knew his flesh had ripped because he felt like he was being ripped in half. 

The tears streaming down his face uncontrollably as he continued to cry out. Especially as his own betraying cock rubbed into the ground trying to make a happy pulse of pleasure from the friction with each of Harry’s brutal thrusts. 

Unwilling to just lay there, and take it he tried to squirm away. Clawing at the earth trying to buck him off of him but it only made it worse. So much worse as it caused Harry ro raise with him, and drive deeper, harder, into his arse. His cock apparently loved the rough rub of his prostate though, with the way his balls threatened to tighten. If he could look he knew it would be leaking. 

Ron wanted to pull his own hair out at the two different feelings. He clenched his arse, and ground his pelvis into the ground like it would give away allowing him to escape. Maybe just let him sink through and evaporate. That was when Harry’s hand landed on the side of his face, burying it into the dirt with all his weight as he leaned over him to truly mount him. 

“You’re only making it better for me you know,” Harry breathed heavily. “Keep struggling. Go on.” and his brain automatically followed the advice to escape. Forcing the bloke’s cock to move with him the few ways he tried to move. 

“Oh yea….that,” Harry moaned loudly on top of him. “Try. More. I’m just going to fuck you harder.”

The emphasised thrusts caused him to scream again, and Rom wondered if the people in the village could hear him. They had to. Someone had to hear him. 

“I could silence you, you know,” Harry panted lifting up, putting weight onto the small of his back. “Not even taking a chance on anyone hearing you scream. But…” Harry groaned. “Fuck I like hearing it too much.”

Ron tried to think through the pain of being slammed into so hard over and over again. His voice turning hoarse caused him to choke while the air was literally fuck out of him. Each shove into his body making it scratch the earth with another level of pain. He could already feel the bruises and cuts from being handled so roughly. 

“To think I shared a bloody bedroom with you throughout school,” Harry panted, increasing his pace. “All the while I could have been buried in this tight arse of yours. I bet you would have screamed even louder then...Merlin….” Harry moaned happily. 

The image of Harry doing this when they were in school. In their dorms. Near the forest. When they were at the Burrow. Fucking him so hard into the he didn’t think he was going to be able walk again. It made him feel even dirtier than he already felt.

Harry suddenly pulled his pelvis up just enough to ram into him. Holding his hips in a bruising grip, that reminded him it felt like a bloody stone pillar was being driven into his arse as it pushed past his prostate heavily with no room to spare. He realized he was going numb, and it had briefly gotten easier to take him. Ron guessed it was due to his stretched and torn flesh. 

When the bloke shifted for a better grip as he pitifully tried to crawl forward, it allowed him to find his mentally denied erection. Physically he continued to fail at ignoring it. Every thrust was still sparking it with life. Jerking. Throbbing. Leaking. Wanting. 

Harry managed to laugh through his grunts, and Ron made a noise somewhere between pain, further embarrassment, and relief as he wrapped his hand around it. It was horribly satisfying.

“So sick. That is desperate for cock. Will no one shag you?” he asked. “Taken by me, in the middle of a bloody field like some filthy slag. No...no you’re better than those muggle slags I use to fuck. Godric...so much better,” he moaned tightly like he was about to come inside him. 

When he felt Harry lay his forehead on his back, his body and guard relaxing a little, Ron tried to drop down with the momentum to roll onto his side like any trained auror. It would get the weight off him, and the bloke’s cock out of him even if it twisted his hole more. However Harry was ready for it, and squeezed his cock painfully causing him to whine repeatedly. 

“Try it again and I’m going to pull your bloody bollocks off.” Harry snarled with a warning. 

The redhead made one of the most confused expressions of his life, starting to whimper endlessly, as Harry started tugging on his cock furiously. It felt like he was being torn in numerous directions all at the same time. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. It was his body….

“Come on Ron. Fucking come. Quit denying it, and come. Obviously you like it…. Feel it,” he squeezed his cock more teasingly a few times, rubbing his thumb over the hot head, to make sure he knew he had an erection. As he did so he stayed deep within him simply rocking against his bundle of nerves as a method of bloody torture. 

“I don’t….” Ron panted, trying not to pass out from barely being able to breathe. The sensation of his cock being stroked was making it worse and almost the only feeling he had left in his body. “I don’t...” 

“Yes,” Harry said firmly. “...and I’m going to make sure you remember it. You’re going to fucking come with my cock in your arse all over my hand. Then I’m going to smear it all over your face so you remember your place. Beneath me! You’ve always been beneath me.” 

“I’m….I’m not!” Ron was able to feel the fresh tears in his eyes. “I’m not the one…” 

“Yes. You. ARE!” Harry shouted over him. “Now fucking come! I have plans tonight!” 

“What?” Ron cried. “Got someone else to…..to use like your own personal sex toy?” he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

“That’s reserved for you mate,” Harry said heavily with an underlying laugh. “Especially you being so turned on. Adds a twisted amount of fun. We’re going to have to start doing this more. 

Ron shook his head repeatedly. “No no no no no no,” he chanted to himself trying to put himself somewhere else mentally. Anywhere else. He didn’t know what else to do, but he knew he had to because he succumb to any pleasure from this.

His body won though after only a few more seconds. Apparently he was on the losing end of everything tonight. He cried out mewling in-between his choked noises as a mind breaking orgasm was pulled from him. Coming as the swollen head of his cock was pulled hard enough that it brushed the blades of grass below. 

Ron made a last ditch effort to get Harry off of him by pushing backwards, but it only caused himself to moan. He was completely aware of the seed emptying from his bollocks because it made him feel lighter. Less weight downed in the crotch as it seeped from his slit.

“Fuck yea….just like that….” Harry growled driving into him wildly like an animal, causing him to fall down onto the ground in defeat. “Merlin with this ass you’re always going to be mine.”

His orgasm fading, and his body completely numb, Ron couldn’t find it in him to do anything else besides lay there and take it. To let his previous best mate do what he will to him. His eyelids started growing heavy, and then his hair was fisted as Harry roughly pulled his head to the side.

“Look at me Ron,” he spat as he started to pound into him ruthlessly, and completely uncontrolled. “Look at me while I’m coming inside you!” 

When he didn’t look Harry yanked his head up, twisting it painfully as far as it would go. “No one. NO ONE!” he basically shouted. “Is ever going to have you after this. You’re mine. A few more times like this, and your arse will eventually quit fighting me. Pi...pity.... really ,” he faltered, dragging out the final words slowly, grinding against his arse apparently having achieved his own pleasure, milking himself in the numb depths of his body. 

“I like it rough,” Harry said tightly before letting out a heavy exhale as if keeping himself calm and gathered. “Or maybe you won’t,” his voice started to sound more collected. “If I can take you off guard every time. Everywhere.” 

Then Harry released his hair, pushing his face away, and letting it fall back against the ground without a care. He just stared off into the distance from the low position. A slightly darker tinge on the horizon hinted at the early evening that came with autumn. Briefly Ron wondered if he would just stay here all night lost in the pain now that he was done. So much pain that he couldn’t even feel the bloke leaving his body. His head and body felt disconnected from whatever was left of him. 

Breathing then echoed into his ear. It was moist and hot as Harry’s face got closer. Allowing the bloke to easily wipe the back of his hand, covered in his own cum, across his wet dirt smeared face. He was too exhausted, and already felt too disgusted with himself to care. 

“Good job love,” Harry whispered softly, nuzzling his cheek before bending his head in front of his to place a kiss on his filthy lips. Ron closed his eyes, and remained unmoving to the touch. It was a complete out of body experience.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ron leaned his head back, basking in the warmth of the bath water. It was filled with bubbles, and he could feel the potions soaking into his sore skin. They were the best of course. Healing bruises at a slower pace that was almost natural. Smoothing the rough edges off him from where his body had been dragged across the ground so roughly. Scratches, and nail marks patching themself together again…..

The air around him smelled of lavender and pinewood. With the lower lighting and numerous candles it was incredibly relaxing. Exactly what he needed after being fucked into the ground like a doll. His arse was still sore, but it would be gone by the next day with all the potions in the large tub. Everytime he moved he would be replaying the memory of his head. The way Harry had just taken him however he wanted. 

His cock twitched fondly at the memory, and his heart gave a satisfying flutter. He and Harry understood each other on a different level than anyone else. While Harry had tried turning to Ginny, and he tried turning to Hermione they both just kept coming back to each other for what they needed until finally something else happened between them. That first drunken kiss. 

It felt like years and years ago, probably because they had been friends so long. While they had both had a little panic from snogging up their best mate, and he might have had a little sexuality crisis, the longer it was thought about the more it made sense. He didn’t know what they would do without each other. 

The sound of the loo door creaking open didn’t even cause him to stir. Instead he chose to stay in his memories and soothing position. Lost in the lingering state of bliss. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked him from the side, kissing his forehead. 

“Bloody fucking brilliant,” Ron sighed contently under his gentle touch and care. 

“Are you sure? We got a little rougher than normal on that one,” Harry’s voice carried a hint of worry. 

Ron opened his eyes to look out of the corner of them. “Did you not like it?” he asked.

“Of course I did,” Harry started, taking a seat on the edge of the tub. “...but you were...” 

“Alright then shut it,” Ron said, closing his eyes again. The bloke was always extra tentative to the aftercare, and making sure he felt as good as possible. Usually apparating them straight into loo. Slowly taking off his dirty clothes as the bath water ran. Holding him close…

The redhead hummed happily at being undressed while completely lost in his own head. Not that he didn’t do the same for Harry when on the other end of their different scenes. It was something that felt good regardless of whether you were taken care of, or the one doing the care taking. 

“I don’t think I’ve come so fucking hard in months,” the redhead admitted practically feeling the high of his orgasm again. “Fucking. Bloody. Brilliant. Although I didn’t appreciate you vanishing my trousers. Those were my good work ones.”

“Hey it’s not like they truly vanished,” Harry pointed out.

“Well it wasn’t like the cottage was right there,” Ron countered. “ Who knows what could have happened sending them all the way through the woods.” Harry raised an eyebrow at him, a little black fringe falling onto the side of his forehead. “Yes yes I know. All powerful,” the redhead mocked. “Still I like it better when you just pull them down.” 

“That was your fault for being so difficult. How was I supposed to pull them down having to sit on you? Unless you wanted me to break character?” he asked before clearing his throat dramatically, and cradling his freckled cheek with a hand. 

“Hey love,” Harry said sweetly. “... do you mind getting up, and taking down your trousers for me so I can shag you like a used disgarded back alley slag?” 

Ron couldn’t even try to stifle his laugh at the absurdity of how that sounded. He splashed some of the water on Harry’s naked ribs, soaking the band of his fresh jeans. It sounded ridiculous when they said it like that. That first time he had mentioned the idea it had been nearly shamefully traumatizing. How did one admit to their significant other about wanting to be taken so violently? 

They had had rough sex a lot, but their rape fantasy shags were another level of intensity that let off a crazy amount of steam and adrenaline. The fight for power and desire. To want the other so bad. Ron had to keep himself from groaning at the different ways they showed affection towards each other. Harry of course had always been more direct with his feelings, but he still couldn’t get past the hesitation and worry sometimes.

“I kept trying to talk you down,” Harry continued splashing water back at him, which hit him lightly in the face. “...but noooo you wanted to break out all the dialogue.”

Ron shrugged, wiping the water up through his hair. “You really took me off guard this time,” he admitted. “...I’d thought you would at least give me five minutes after they left. Fucking bullshit being a false call on a bloody Sunday. Pissed me off. I was well worked up before we even started dueling. Merlin it got my blood pumping good, that's for sure.” 

Harry grinned. “I'd say considering you put up one hell of a fight this time. I almost thought you were going to win. Kicked me in the stomach hard enough.” 

He smirked at the memory. “Wait until next time we do that one. I’m really going to kick your arse.” 

Harry scoffed. “You melt like a bloody candle most of the time. You haven’t won against me in months.” 

“Exactly. I’m way overdue for topping in that scene,” Ron said scotting down under the water more. It felt like a bed he could just sleep in.

“I’d like to see you try,” Harry challenged with a smile, and Ron knew the bloke’s cock was stirring in his pants without even having to see. They had talked about it enough naked he knew how he reacted.

“Oi. Having a baby takes a lot out of a bloke,” Ron defended, even though Harry was completely right. Most of the time he loved being under his husband, but there were other times he could tell Harry just needed to lose complete control, and let him take over. Something that was more than his physical pleasure to do.

“Ready to get out?” Harry asked, standing up. 

“Come on,” he pouted, sinking down even lower into the water. “I’m comfy.”

“It’s been an hour,” Harry told him looking down at him from over his glasses. 

Ron frowned, not having realized how much time had passed. Maybe he had fallen asleep at some point. Sometimes he did that, but it just felt too good not to. 

“You’re going to turn into a fish at this rate mate,” Harry told him. “Fred said they would have Camellia home by seven. While I’m sure she would enjoy a pet fish I don’t think it would substitute for a dad.” 

The redhead rolled his eyes. “Just relax yeah? You know she is fine.” 

“She is only two!” Harry protested pitifully with his worried voice. “I miss her.”

“Almost three, and it has been one weekend Harry. Not a bloody week,” he reminded him trying not to roll his eyes again. It never failed. By Sunday he acted like it was the first time she had ever stayed the night anywhere away from them. 

“Give me another half an hour, and then we will have what? Four more hours alone? Let’s use it yea? Rewind the movie, or put in that new horror one? Have Tobby make some of those brownies?” the redhead suggested.

As any couple with a toddler they didn’t get as much alone time as they use to. Ron had no idea how his mum and dad dealt with seven kids. Then Harry exhaled, and made a low whine noise that he never thought he could hear. It caused him to smile. He knew it would get better when Camellia could talk, but at the moment nothing seemed to stop his worry. 

Harry was just a good dad. Granted there was potential he was going to suffocate their daughter with too much affection, he couldn’t imagine anyone else to have kids with that would even come close to caring as much as Harry did. Ron knew it was because of how he grew up, but so far he had been unable to break the unneeded pressure to make sure she was always taken the best care of. He hadn’t even let her stay one night away until she was a year and a half old. His mum and dad claimed it to be attachment issues of a stay at home parent.

“Alright alright,” Ron caved. “Don’t pout. Get me the towel.”

Not even moving his husband summoned the towel from the counter, and reluctantly he forced himself to stand up out of the warm water. Stepping out Harry moved back, and he took the towel, wrapping himself up from the chill before drying off. The entire time the bloke watched him like a hawk until he was finished. 

“Let me see,” Harry said, indicating with his hand for him to turn around.

Ron dropped the towel from his torso and held his arms out, turning around in a circle for him in all his freshly healed naked glory. The only scars left being the old ones from the Department of Mysteries. 

“See? Good as new,” he said cheerfully. 

Harry’s face relaxed, and he sighed seemingly in relief. He always liked to make sure he was fully healed before going about the rest of their day. No matter what they were going to do. Usually it was just laying around the house, but occasionally they met up with Neville and Pansy, Fred and Hermione, or just the whole lot of them for a night at the pub.

Stepping forward Harry caressed his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. “I love you Ron.”

Ron smiled at the sweet gesture. The bloke was truly a sap. “I love you too,” he said in return against his lips. In all fairness he had grown to be one too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far hopefully you enjoyed it. I also hope you picked up on my choice of words throughout the scene, and the subtle use of standard stop and go safe words with a dom that pays attention. A must for proper BDSM scenes of any kind!
> 
> I've created a group on facebook called Ron's Chessboard. 100% Ron centric and no bashing at all is allowed towards him! Feel free to join to share Ron fics, aesthetics and more!


End file.
